secret life season 6
by taylor17
Summary: Takes place right after season five where Amy leaves Ricky and john to go to New York what happened when Ricky gets into a terrible car accident on his way to see Amy but ends up in a coma for weeks will Amy stay by Ben's side or will she remember the love she once had for Ricky.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: The after works

This takes five months after season five with Amy, ben and Adrian also Omar in New York and Ricky and John, jack in back home.

Cut to New York Amy's apartment building-

Amy and ben have been seeing each other for about a month. Ben and Amy are making out on her bed things are getting really heated you can see Amy wants to stop but Ben keeps going

Amy- ugh Ben stop we really have to stop I can't do this right now you need to leave now.

Ben- what why I thought you were enjoying this are you doing this because your still not over Ricky yet.

Amy started tearing up but held it in and was getting flushed.

Amy- No, No it's just I'm not ready for this yet or for us to take the next step I've only slept with one person before and that was Ricky.

Ben- yeah, yeah don't remind me Amy all you ever do is talk about Ricky and your beloved son. Amy don't you get I love you I want to be with you forever and always I lost you to Ricky underwood once and I'm not going to again.

Amy- Ben I know you love me but are you in love with me because maybe you still love Dillon or grace, or Adrian or Maria the one you cheated on me with that's why I don't want to go too far right now because you might cheat again and break my heart again.

Ben- Amy I'm sorry that I hurt you and broke your heart I was stupid and made a mistake I was young and dumb I love you and only you the others mean nothing I'm over them but the real question is are you over Ricky?

Amy- Mm…. Yeah of course I'm over him it's been almost six months Ben but I will always care for Ricky on some type of level he's the father on my son but he's hurt me just like you did but I wouldn't change it in the world because I love John.

Ben – I guess I should get going hit the hay well bye.

Ben leaned in for a kiss but Amy turned her head fighting back tears as ben walked out of her apartment almost crying himself but trying to be a man and stay strong.

Cut- to California Ricky's apartment where Ricky and clementine are eating sushi from up the street.

Ricky- oh my, this is so good I used to eat this all the time with….

Clementine- with Amy, Ricky it's fine to say her name I know she hurt you but I'm here for you as a friend or maybe more….

She began to move close to him and leaned in to kiss him and He kissed her back and went deeper but he knew it was wrong but it felt so right and he wanted more to release all his pain and hurt so he gave in, his hands finally found the button's on her blouse while her hands where already unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down an throwing them some -where in the darkness. Ricky was relieved that johns was at his parents he wouldn't want john walking in on them but lucky he was not with him tonight, they kept going Ricky removed her blouse and his shirt .He then heard his cell phone ring thinking who the hell could it be at 9:00 pm and of course it had to be Amy at this time.

Cut- to Amy's apartment where Amy is sitting on the edge of her bed in tears so she picks up her cell phone and dial's Ricky hoping he would still be up with John or something. Ring's five time's then he answers.

Ricky- hey Amy what's up why are you calling so late?

Amy- hey Ricky sorry I thought maybe you were up with John or something.

Ricky- Um... no John's with my parents tonight.

Amy- why isn't he with you?

Ricky- because Amy he's not I had a lot of homework and I had a friend over, either way it's really none of your business, is this the reason you called me to fight with me Amy cause I'm not going to deal with it now I'm busy.

Amy- why what are you doing sleeping with another girl instead of having our son there?

Ricky stared getting annoyed at Amy for trying to say he's a father.

Ricky- So what if I am where not together anymore and your with ben anyway and yes I'm having dinner with clementine so what?

Amy- Yeah who cares that you probably bring random girl's home every night with our son there in the next room.

Ricky then stood up and smashed his phone into the wall but bye this time Clementine had already left without a noise he then walked over to his sofa bed a began to cry just letting all his tears flow from all his pain and regret hatred he can have against one person and that was Amy the first girl who he had ever had feelings for and who gave him a son but a person who ripped his heart out and then stepped on it again and again he curled up in a ball and just cried and cried till he fell asleep and of course dreamed about Amy on their first date and how much they seemed in love but he guess it fake or maybe he only felt that way. He gave her two years of love and support and she can just walk away like that not even caring about his feelings or just leaving there son with while she just go live a single, childless life with not a care in the world, he didn't hate because he was still in love with her and will always be.

Cut to NYC Amy's apartment-

Amy- Ricky, Ricky are you there ugh he hung up probably too busy screwing Clementine ugh.

Amy then throw her cell phone on the floor next to her bed and started crying and just curled up in a ball and cried herself asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: The car ride

Ricky bolted out of his deep sleep at about 6:32 am he throw his self out of bed trying to remember what happened last night and about Amy's phone call. Thinking what should he do to show Amy how much he really cares about her and how much he loves her. He shot up and ran to his wooden closet door and quickly got dress in a pair of blue jeans and a grey plain t-shirt and put on his black and white Nikes and flipped opened his cell phone & dialed his mother's number it rang 4 times and then he heard a woman's voice.

Margaret: hello Ricky is that you.

Ricky: Um… yeah I have a favor to ask you do you and dad mine watching John for the weekend please.

Margaret: Yeah, but why?

Ricky: Well I got into a bite of a fight with Amy on the phone last night so I'm going to fly to New York so we can talk and so I can tell her how I feel.

Margaret: Ricky I'm not so sure that's a good idea.

Ricky: well to me it is and I am going to go only if you will watch John.

Margaret: okay only if it makes you feel better and yes I'll watch john for only the weekend because I have a program at the clinic early Monday morning.

Ricky: Thanks Mom this really means a lot okay so I'm heading to the airport now I'll call you when I get to New York love you mom and thanks again.

Margaret: your welcome Ricky anytime love you Bye have a nice flight.

Ricky: you too mom bye.

Ricky grabbed a duffel ball from under his bed and stuffed it with (A black and white also a dark blue shirt with a grey hoodie and a pair of black and jean pants and a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. he grabbed his keys an ran to his car to the airport he was turning on the high way about five minutes away from the airport when he saw a white bright car light going about 100 mph heading his way and running a red light non- stopping crashing right into his car and sending his car flying in mid – air and tumbling down with a crash the other car was sent rolling about five time then automatically stopping right side up.

**Authors note **

**Will Ricky make it, what will Amy do will love last between them or is it doomed forever or are they stronger than they think **


End file.
